comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Nightcrawler #11: 11 Feb 2015 Current Issue :Nightcrawler #12: 25 Mar 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly. Final issue is #12. Characters Main Characters *'Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Nightcrawler #12 Nightcrawler #11 Collections Hardcovers Trade Paperbacks *'Nightcrawler, vol. 1: The Devil Inside' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "The X-Man known as Nightcrawler is a man with a foot in two worlds - one the daylight world of super heroes and super-villains; the other a netherworld of demons and angels, ghosts and monsters... human and otherwise. With the looks of a devil and the soul of a kind, ordinary man, Nightcrawler is used to being pulled in both directions. Now, he might be asked to go where the other X-Men won't - into the shadows that have always called to him! Does he have what it takes to get to the bottom of the strange deaths of thirteen children - and more importantly, is he strong enough to take on the sinister forces behind it once he does?" - *'Nightcrawler, vol. 2: The Winding Way' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "As a badly injured Kurt lies on the brink of death, moments of his life flash before his eyes. Unfortunately, these memories are not how he remembered. Is his past a lie? Could the sins of his murderous brother be paid for by Nightcrawler? Or is Kurt actually responsible for atrocities even he finds unspeakable?" - *'Nightcrawler, vol. 1: Homecoming' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5. "Newly returned from the afterlife, Kurt Wagner is determined not to waste his new lease on life. But when someone starts hunting down his loved ones, Kurt quickly learns his return may have set these events in motion! The fight soon comes to the Jean Grey School, but torn between two worlds — his family and the X-Men — who will Nightcrawler stand by? Then, struggling to adjust to life at the Jean Grey School, Nightcrawler heads out to locate a newly manifested mutant. But little does he know that the Crimson Pirates have their own nefarious designs on the mutant! Good thing Kurt loves fighting pirates!" - *'Nightcrawler, vol. 2: Reborn' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "Not so long ago, Nightcrawler was dead. Now, with a second lease on life, Kurt Wagner struggles to find his place in the land of the living. But now that his best friend, Wolverine, has died, that struggle just got a lot more difficult! Reeling from the loss, Nightcrawler tries to honor Wolverine’s legacy by carrying on as a teacher and an X-Man. But Bloody Bess has other plans for our hero – and Nightcrawler finds himself in over his head when he runs afoul of the Shadow King!" - Digital *'Nightcrawler, vol. 1: The Devil Inside' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Chris Claremont. Artist: Todd Nauck. Covers: Chris Samnee. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1985-1986 (miniseries) * Volume 2: #1-4, 2002 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-12, 2004-2006 * Volume 4: #1-12, 2014-2015 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero